There is a continuing search for materials having desirable fragrance and organoleptic properties. Such materials are sought either to replace costly natural materials or to provide new food flavors, fragrances, perfume types or flavor nuances which have not, heretofore, been available.
Especially desirable qualities for substances having interesting fragrances and flavors are stability in a wide variety of perfumed articles, perfume compositions and foodstuffs, ease of manufacture, intensity and pleasantness of aroma and intensity of pleasantness of flavor.
Particularly desirable are in the perfume, cologne and perfumed article area are fragrance nuances which can be described as petitgrain-like, neroli-like, verdima-like, green, herbaceous, galbanum-like, musk, amber, woody, rose, minty, cedarleaf, eucalyptus, bergamot, orris-like and balsamic-like with amber-like, woody, musk, rose, green, herbaceous, leafy, minty and vanoris-like undertones.
Particularly desirable in the food flavor, chewing gum flavor, toothpaste flavor, medicinal product flavor and chewing tobacco flavor areas are flavors which can be described as bell pepper-like, green vegetable, galbanum-like, floral, pear-like, peach-like, walnut-like, green, orange-albedo, minty, cinnamon-like and bitter chocolate-like, insofar as their aromas and tastes are concerned.
Terpinyl pyridine derivatives have been previously described in the organoleptic industry, for example, United States Letters Patent, Ser. No. 3,716,543 issued on Feb. 13, 1973 discloses compounds defined according to the structures: ##STR4## and implicitly includes in its genus the compound having the structure: ##STR5## Norbornyl pyridine derivatives defined according to the structures: ##STR6## are disclosed as intermediates useful for the preparation of hypotensive agents which are bisquaternary ammonium salts.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR7## wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond and wherein R.sub.5, R.sub.5 ', R.sub.5 ", R.sub.5 '" and R.sub.5 "" represents hydrogen or methyl with at least four of R.sub.5, R.sub.5 ', R.sub.5 ", R.sub.5 '" and R.sub.5 "" being hydrogen and wherein the bond between the pyridinyl moiety and the norbornyl moiety leading from the 2' position of the norbornyl moiety is located at the pyridinyl moiety at either the 2 position or the 4 position thereof for augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs, chewing gums, chewing tobaccos, toothpastes, medicinal products, perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Nothing in the prior art discloses such compounds as useful as hypotensive agents and as anti-stress agents.